dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Cecil (DW Labs Character)
Cecil is the Chief Observer (Head of Security) at DW Labs. He was one of the first staff members to be hired by Dylan & is only employee to have never changed jobs, however he was promoted to Second In Command later on by Dylan. BACKSTORY His life before DW Labs is currently unknown, though it is possible that this version of Cecil is the one from the original RadioThax Minecraft series. Cecil was already a friend of Dylan's when he was hired, which is why he was given one of the top, highest ranking jobs. Initially, Cecil didn't want to come to DW Labs in person, much to Dylan's dismay, and did his job, of which was watching the facility through hidden CCTV cameras & reporting any unauthorized activity, from a tree-house several miles from the Lab. However, when a Creeper entered his tree-house & blew it up, Cecil finally decided to accept Dylan's pleas and move into his own office. We see his moving in process in Episode 3. After being scared of a radiation leak in his new office & running off, Dylan later found him setting up a desk in the Hangar Bay Runway. After being reassured by Dylan that Radiation leaks were infrequent at best, he moved back in. While on holiday, Dylan gave his office a night-time skyline view, of which Cecil took a liking to. After his short holiday, of which took place when the final building repairs were happening, he returned and continued working as usual. Due to Thom's frequent absences, Dylan promoted him to Second in Command, but he also kept his Chief Observer job. GENERAL INFO Cecil's job as chief observer rarely requires him to leave his office. He spends most of his time watching hidden security cameras stationed in & around the facility. He has other jobs such as observing Company Stocks, Supply Rates, Staff Attendance etc. When out of office, Cecil generally visits the cafe to have lunch with Dylan, Mr Mortimer and on occasion both. Cecil generally prefers to prepare his own lunch, as mentioned in episode 6. He occasionally visits the Break Room. Cecil's activities outside of the lab are unknown. Cecil gets along with most of the staff, of whom find him to be a relaxed & humorous person, but are also cautious not to say anything about him on site due to the nature of his job. He can also be quite violent towards them on occasion, the employees just think this is because of his age. Cecil hates Terrace the Engineer as said in episode 6. He gets along especially well with Dylan & Mr. Mortimer. He has never met Thom, and cannot see into his office, because the Lab offices do not have cameras. Cecil is the only staff member who wears a Black Lab Coat. His job title allows him this privilege, but he has not yet been seen wearing it on camera. LIKES/DISLIKES Cecil relatively enjoys his job, but does find it boring & tedious at times. He enjoys the experimental part of the job and occasionally gets involved with the experimentation. When he does, the crime rate seems to temporarily go up. He gets along well with most staff, but especially Dylan, of whom he has known for years, and Mr. Mortimer who sometimes comes to work with Cecil. He likes the Cafe Room because it is generally underused as most staff prefer to buy their food and eat it in the break room, making it a more quiet atmosphere. He dislikes Terrace the Engineer, "Terrace is a Tit," because he is frequently rude to Cecil and once stole his lunch. He dislikes nuclear waste especially when it is leaking all over his office, as well as the 2nd test room because normally, when he is in there, he is most likely to get blown up. APPEARANCES Cecil's first appearance was in episode 3, but he was mentioned in episode 1 during the tour. In episode 3, Cecil has only just arrived at DW Labs physically for the first time. He took a break after this episode and next appeared in episode 6. He has been the frequent co-star since then and has since replaced Thom as main co-star. NOTES Cecil was made 2nd in Command after Thom's prolonged absence. OTHER Cecil is played by Cecil Thax of the YouTube channel RadioThax. In most episodes, he practically portrays himself but with subtle inclusions of his character's personality. The story is mostly based in-between episodes, the three main stars of Dylan, Thom & Cecil generally act like themselves during filming. In reality, he has not yet appeared with Thom because he thinks it would be awkward and weird to be in a video with one of Dylan's friends.